


Dr Chloe Michel

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [16]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Garrus is very flattered, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Poison, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, dr michel has a crush on Garrus, mass effect 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “Excuse you?”- Dr Michel sends Garrus chocolates, Garrus and Shep don’t understand why, until one day when it becomes serious.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 14





	Dr Chloe Michel

**Athena**

The first time that Garrus got sent chocolates by Dr Chloe Michel, was just after we saved her life after we were trying to gather information for the Alliance and we met Tali, who claimed to have data implicating Saren Arterius in the Eden Prime attack and Tali was looking for a safe place to hide because she was hurt and we ultimately ended up saving Chloe from Fist, who had betrayed The Shadow Broker.

I didn’t say anything at the time, because I thought it was a sweet gesture and I was dealing with the PR hellfire that was the Citadel was reporting I was in a love triangle between Kaidan Alenko, and Liara T’Soni.  
However, Liara knew later on that I liked Garrus, and helped me clear up the first PR nightmare – the second one was the rumour of who I was actually in love with, and all the guesses were completely wrong.

I didn’t tell Garrus, especially after Virmire because I was worried he would hate me and we didn’t exactly know each other that long.  
I regretted my decision, because ultimately after defeating Saren, the Normandy got attacked… and I died.

Cerberus brought me back, and I found my way back to Garrus, and I told him how I feel about him.  
He felt the same way about me and it was great.

And then I got a email from Chloe Michel. In this email, she said she was happy that we were alive and she wanted to see us. This was completely normal. Now, I understand that they could be friends and I had no problem with that, but the email continued on with this:

_Is Garrus with you again, by any chance? After being so happy to hear of your survival, I wondered if perhaps he might have ended up with you. I left a few messages on his public accounts, but you know how he is about checking his mail, and I don't think the comm address I had for him works anymore, because he hasn't returned any calls. Always so busy on his grand crusades, his great passions, that he focuses on them to the exclusion of anything or anyone else.  
Anyway, if you know where he might be, I would really love to hear from him. Or both of you could come by the next time you're near the Citadel. _

It’s very obvious she has a crush on him, and that’s fine and she wanted to make sure he’s alright, but I asked Garrus about this and he said he told her that they were just friends, and he didn’t answer because he didn’t want anybody to go after her if people found out he was sending emails as Archangel and then she would get into trouble for contacting somebody working with Cerberus.  
A lot of people contact us, so I knew that Dr Michel wouldn’t get into trouble for contacting us for working with Cerberus

No chocolates were sent during this time because Dr Michel didn’t know where to send them.

After we dealt with the Collectors, I got arrested because I worked for/with Cerberus, so everyone waited for me to get out of custody, but we were spread across the galaxy. Garrus was on Palaven’s moon Menae and I was on Earth.

Everything was fine as it could be, considering the fact that the Reapers were tearing the galaxy apart.  
We went to the Citadel to find Dr Chakwas, and we ran into Chloe… who gave Garrus some chocolates.

“You keep trying to give me chocolates and keep sending me messages all the time. I’m flattered, I really am. But why do you do this?” Garrus asked her.

“Because you’re my friend, and you saved my life. I need to thank you somehow.” She replies, confusion on her face “I thought you liked my gifts...”

“Yes, but asking Shepard for my whereabouts on a daily basis is not the answer, either. I thank you for your kindness, you’re sweet but one thanks is more than enough.”

It was clear she’d crossed the line and wasn’t getting it into her head that this was making Garrus uncomfortable.

“But I thought we could get to know each other better… I thought you would like that. That’s all I want.”

“Excuse you?” I remember saying, like Chloe doesn’t know that Garrus and I are dating, even though it’s plastered across every news channel across the galaxy. “Friends yeah, but the gifts? Don’t you think you should have asked if he was okay with it first?”

“I tried” she lied. “Garrus never answered.”

“You know that’s not true.” Garrus responded. “You never sent anything regarding a warning that you were going to start sending gifts.

Garrus told me that there was there no warning when she first started sending the gifts, and I know that this is true.

After Cerberus attacked the Citadel, we never saw her again.

Garrus asked me if he’d been too harsh on her, but I said he was going to have to put his foot down sooner or later.

We asked Liara and even she couldn’t find Dr Michel. It’s almost as if she dropped off the radar, completely.  
But that was impossible...right?

Garrus and I turned our attention back to the war we were fighting for, and concentrated on ourselves at the same time.  
We made a promise to each other that we’d have a family, we’d get married and we’d retire when the war was over.  
And we kept most of those promises (the only one we didn’t keep is the promise of retirement).

We get married a few months after we win the war, and we settle into life where there is no more war, there are still mercenary groups.. but no big threat waiting to kill us, no more war…

We sent Dr Michel an invite to our wedding, but she never showed up. We thought that meant she’d finally moved on, she finally knew how she crossed the line and that was that.  
But she’d been missing since the Citadel was attacked and we were getting worried.  
She was a friend, an acquaintance. Dr Chakwas knew her and yet… nobody could find her.

Then, one day after the wedding… maybe a day or two after, a box of chocolates are delivered to our apartment, addressed to Garrus.

“Garrus, come here a second…” I call out to him, as I check the note.

It’s Dr Michel’s handwriting. Congratulating us on our wedding. She seems fine, she seems happy for us… but something seems a little off with the note.

Garrus looks at the note. 

“But how did she know where to find us?” Garrus asks.

We flip the note over, and on the back is a Cerberus logo.

“Athena, that’s impossible.” Garrus stutters. “We ended Cerberus.”

I look at my husband, and then look at the chocolates.

“This isn’t a gift. It’s a warning. She’s joined Cerberus.” 

I call Liara over to our apartment, and she tests the chocolate. Every single one has been tampered with; all the chocolates are filled with poison.

“Do you think she’s angry with us?” Garrus asks

I shake my head.

“She would never do this on her own. Somebody is pressuring her to do this, we need to find out who and we need to find her before they indoctrinate her.. She’ll believe them, if we don’t act fast.”Liara and I both say simultaneously. 

If she went missing when Cerberus attacked the Citadel, which she did go missing, then they would have taken her. But why?

That’s something we need to find out.


End file.
